This invention relates to a wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig in which the hair growing on the wearer""s head is pulled up through the wig and blended with false hairs attached to the wig, and more particularly to a wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig in which a plurality of wearer""s own hairs can be pulled up evenly and easily.
Conventional wigs, in general, are formed by attaching a number of false hairs to a wig base which defines an overall configuration, i.e., outline of the wig. Among them, the so-called wearer""s own hair utilizing type wigs are of the type in which a plurality of holes or meshes are formed in a wig base and the wearer""s own hair is pulled up and out through those holes or meshes and blended with the false hair of the wig. A typical example of a conventional wig of this type is shown in FIG. 35.
A wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig 70 in FIG. 35 employs a net base 71 composed of a coarse net member. The wig 70 is known to employ a net shape of cross meshes such as a diamond shape, a rectangular shape and the like. Such a vertical and horizontal cross arranged net base 71 has a number of false hairs 72 (FIG. 35 shows only a part of the false hairs) preliminarily attached thereto. As a material of the false hair, human hair, or artificial hair composed of synthetic fiber is used in general. In this specification, hair materials composed of humans"" hairs or synthetic fibers attached to a wig are referred to as xe2x80x9cfalse hairsxe2x80x9d.
In the case where the wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig is attached to a wearer""s head, the wearer""s own hair H is pulled up through a space of the net base 71 using a hairdressing brush, then the wearer""s own hair H thus pulled up and out are blended with the false hairs 72. By doing so, the wig can be attached to the wearer""s head utilizing the wearer""s own hairs.
However, when the above wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig 70 is attempted to be attached to the wearer""s head, much of the wearer""s hair is pressed against the net base with the underside of the vertical and horizontal net base 71 and therefore, much of the wearer""s own hair H pressed downward is kept secured by the net base 71. Even if the hairs H are tried to be pulled up and out using the hairdressing brush, they are not easily pulled up and out of the net meshes with the result that much of the wearer""s own hair H is left non-utilized. Moreover, when the tips of the teeth of the comb enter the mesh, they are readily caught by the mesh. The result is that the net base 71 is torn off or broken by undue force required for withdrawing the brush.
Furthermore, in the case of the conventional wig base in FIG. 35, the net member must be vertically and horizontally disposed in order to maintain the curved state. Accordingly, it is essentially required for the conventional wig base to be equipped with a peripheral edge framed member 73. That is, the peripheral edge of the wig base must be reinforced by the peripheral edge framed member 73 which defines the configuration and size of the wig. This peripheral edge framed member 73 is normally trimmed, in order to prevent the shape from being deformed, such that its peripheral edge portion is comparatively thick and rigid, by means of a wide cloth tape, polyurethane resin coating or the like. As a result, the wig 70 must be attached to the wearer""s head with the wearer""s own hair H being pressed with the net member and the peripheral edge framed member 73. The peripheral edge framed member 73 acts very adversely when the downwardly pressed wearer""s own hair H is pulled upward. Moreover, since the wearer""s head is somewhat compressed tightly by the peripheral edge framed member, the perspiration from the scalp is prevented.
A more vital disadvantage of the peripheral edge framed member which is an essential component part of the conventional wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig is that the peripheral edge framed member is readily discovered by a third party. In the case where the wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig is designed as a partial wig or hairpiece in FIG. 35, this partial wig exhibits a shallow bowl-like configuration. Therefore, when such a partial wig is placed on the wearer""s head, the peripheral edge framed member 73 is laterally arranged, particularly at the forehead portion of the wearer""s head, along the hairline. Since the peripheral edge framed member 73 is arranged in a laterally crossing direction at the forehead portion of the wearer""s head, generally over a half length of the full circumference of the wearer""s head, it is very easy to be discovered. In addition, since the wearer""s own hair H grown at the forehead region is pressed by the underside of the peripheral edge framed member 73, the hairline does not mix evenly with the wig 70, thus the front edge of the wig 70 is floated, providing an unnatural look. This further enhances the easy discovery of the peripheral edge of the wig. Moreover, since the false hairs 72 attached to the peripheral edge framed member 73 are greatly different in hair flow direction from that of the wearer""s own hair H depending on hair style, it is difficult to blend the false hair 72 with the wearer""s own hair H. As a result, the false hair 72 and the wearer""s own hair H must be blended by proving a curl thereto using a permanent instrument such as an iron, a drier or the like. Therefore, it requires much time and labor to obtain a desired hairstyle.
The presence of the peripheral edge framed member can also create a problem with the wearer""s rear head portion. Because the wearer""s hair in the rear head region is pressed by the peripheral edge framed member 73, the peripheral edge 74 of the wig 70 is floated. This causes the generation of a step between the false hairs 72 of the wig and the wearer""s own hair H, and the border appears as a step-like stripe along the peripheral edge 74. Hence, the fact of wearing a wig is visually recognized.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig, in which much of the wearer""s own hair can easily be pulled up and out in which the hair volume can be increased, as a whole, by blending the wearer""s own hair with the false hairs of the wig and evenly effectively utilizing the wearer""s own hair.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig, in which the peripheral edge of the wig is not easily visually recognized by eliminating the peripheral edge framed member and the bowl- or cap-like wig base such as a net or artificial skin.
The third object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing the above-mentioned wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig.
The fourth object of the present invention is to provide a rib comprised of a core material composed of an elastic rigid material and a thermally-contracting tube covering the core material which is designed such that false hairs can easily be attached thereto.
The fifth object of the present invention is to provide a wearer""s own hair utilizing type wigO which is equipped, as a part thereof, with a rib comprising the core material and the tube.
In order to achieve the objects, a wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig according to the present invention comprises a hair-secured frame having no perimeter, the hair-secured frame including a skeleton-like framework and a plurality of false hairs fixed to the skeleton-like framework, the skeleton-like framework including at least one rib curved in such a manner as not to form an outline of the wig, for attachment, the wearer""s own hair being pulled up through a space of the hair-secured frame and blended with the false hairs secured to the skeleton-like framework.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig comprises a hair-secured frame having no perimeter, the hair-secured frame including a skeleton-like framework and a plurality of false hairs secured to the skeleton-like framework, the skeleton-like framework including a plurality of ribs combined together in such a manner as not to form an outline of the wig, for attachment, the wearer""s own hair being pulled up through a space of the hair-secured frame and blended with the false hairs secured to the skeleton-like framework.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig comprises a hair-secured frame having no perimeter, the hair-secured frame including a skeleton-like framework and a plurality of false hairs attached to the skeleton-like framework, the skeleton-like framework including a combination of a plurality of ribs extending forward and/or backward in correspondence with at least a forehead portion and/or a rear head portion for the wearer, for attachment, the wearer""s own hairs being pulled up through a space of the hair-secured frame and blended with the false hairs attached to the skeleton-like framework.
According to a still further embodiment of the present invention, a wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig comprises a hair-secured frame having no perimeter, the hair-secured frame including a skeleton-like framework and a plurality of false hairs secured to the skeleton-like framework, the skeleton-like framework including a plurality of ribs extending forward and/or backward and at least one connecting rib crossing for connection with each of the plurality of ribs at least at one point, for attachment, the wearer""s own hair being pulled up through a space of the hair-secured frame and blended with the false hairs attached to the skeleton-like framework.
According to a wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig of the present invention, it comprises a U- or V-shaped hair-secured frame unit having no perimeter, the U- or V-shaped hair-secured frame including a skeleton-like framework and a plurality of false hairs secured to the skeleton-like framework, the skeleton-like framework including a rib curved in a U- or V-shape in such a manner as not to form an outline of the wig, for attachment, the U- or V-shaped hair-secured frame unit being inserted towards the wearer""s head portion first with a free end side thereof and the wearer""s own hair being blended with the false hairs.
In the alternative, a wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig may comprise a hair-secured frame including a plurality of U- or V-shaped hair-secured frame units having no perimeter and arranged in parallel such that the hair-secured frame exhibits a comb-like configuration as a whole, each of the U- or V-shaped hair-secured frame units including a skeleton-like framework and a plurality of false hairs secured to the skeleton-like framework, the skeleton-like framework including a rib curved into a U- or V-shape, for attachment, the comb-like hair-secured frame being inserted towards the wearer""s head portion first with a free end side thereof and the wearer""s own hair is blended with the false hairs.
Moreover, a wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig according to the present invention comprises an annular hair-secured frame unit which includes an annular framework and a plurality of false hairs secured to said annular framework, for attachment, the said annular hair-secured frame unit is placed on the wearer""s head, and the wearer""s own hair is pulled up through an opening thereof and blended with the false hairs.
In the alternative, a wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig may comprise a hair-secured frame, the hair-secured frame including at least two hair-secured annular frame units connected together in parallel, each of the hair-secured annular frame units including an annular framework and false hairs secured thereto, for attachment, the hair-secured frame being placed on the wearer""s head and the wearer""s own hair being pulled up and out of an opening of each of the hair-secured frame units and blended with the false hairs.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig comprises an annular peripheral edge framed member and a plurality of ribs, the ribs each comprising a core material which is composed of an elastic rigid material and a thermally-contracting tube covering the core material, the peripheral edge framed member having a plurality of support holes formed in an inner peripheral edge corresponding to the wearer""s forehead portion or rear head portion, the support holes being adapted to support the ribs, opposite end portions of the ribs being inserted into the support holes and supported by the peripheral edge framed member, the peripheral edge framed member and the ribs having false hairs attached thereto, for attachment, wearer""s own hair being pulled up through a space between the ribs and blended with the false hairs.
In the alternative, the present invention may comprise an annular peripheral edge framed member and a plurality of ribs, the ribs each comprising a core material which is composed of an elastic rigid material and a thermally-contracting tube covering the core material, the ribs being attached to the peripheral edge framed member such that the ribs extend back and forth in a region surrounded with an inner peripheral edge of the peripheral edge framed member, a guide thin wire being arranged at each opposite side of the peripheral edge framed member, a movable slide rib being disposed along the guide thin wire, the peripheral edge framed member, the ribs and the slide rib being secured with false hairs, for attachment, the wearer""s own hair being pulled up through a space between the ribs and blended with the false hairs.
Furthermore, the present invention may comprises an annular peripheral edge framed member and a plurality of ribs, the ribs each comprised of a core material which is composed of an elastic rigid material and a thermally-contracting tube covering the core material, the ribs being arranged in a mutually crossing relation within a region surrounded with an inner peripheral edge of the peripheral edge framed member, the ribs being attached to the peripheral edge framed member without being connected at crossing points thereof so that the ribs can freely exhibit elasticity thereof without being interfered within in their mutual actions, the peripheral edge framed portion and the ribs being attached with false hairs, for attachment, wearer""s own hair being pulled up through a space between the ribs and blended with the false hairs.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig comprises a net member or a wig base composed of an artificial skin and a plurality of false hairs secured in the wig base, the wig base being formed at a portion thereof with a cutout portion, a rib, which comprises a core material composed of an elastic rigid material and a thermally-contracting tube covering the core material, being disposed over the cutout portion, the rib being secured with false hairs, for attachment, the wearer""s own hair being pulled up through the cutout portion and blended with the false hairs secured to the rib and the wig base.
On the other hand, according to one embodiment of a method for manufacturing a wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig of the present invention, the method comprises the steps of forming a planar skeleton-like framework having no outline by connecting together a plurality of ribs and at least one connecting rib by proper means such as bonding, knotting, welding and the like along a predetermined framework pattern; placing the skeleton-like framework on a given head mold having a predetermined configuration and at the same time retain the same curve along the configuration of the head mold; molding a curved framework, which is curved along the configuration of a given head mold, by heating, for a predetermined time, the ribs at a temperature for the material forming the ribs to be thermally changed; and forming a hair-secured frame by attaching a plurality of false hairs to the curved framework.
It is also accepted that a groove is formed in the head mold along the predetermined. framework pattern, and the planar skeleton-like framework is securely set in the groove.
According to a further embodiment of a method for manufacturing a wearer""s own hair utilizing type wig of the present invention, the method comprises the steps of forming a groove in a head mold having a predetermined configuration along a predetermined framework pattern; pouring molten material forming a rib into the groove and hardening the same, thereby forming a curved framework along the head mold; and forming a hair-secured frame by attaching a plurality of false hairs to the curved framework.